Derg
Despite their brutish appearance, the dergs are a far cry from bullies and thugs. On the contrary, most dergs are valorous and just, honorbound by a code known as the Accord to be beacons of goodness and virtue. With the Accord to guide their interactions, dergs have become among the most respected and universally well-liked individuals on Cosmott. Etymology and Other Names The name derg comes from the Kurdo term for 'hard-working', durag er. Since this name for them was decided before the development of the Accord, some grks have taken to calling the dergs 'paragons'. Biology and Anatomy Decidedly draconic in appearance, dergs are almost universally hefty, hulking towers of muscle. Though the other races of Cosmott are capable of outstripping them in height, finding one who could best a derg in pure martial power is rare indeed. Their faces are much flatter and more humanoid than most dragons of legend, and all dergs have a very pronounced underbite along with small, pointed ears. Though their legs are short in relation to the rest of them, their arms are long, reaching very nearly to the ground and ending in taloned hands. Their tails are thick and mostly stiff, and tend to drag along the ground behind them. Dergs are covered in small, tough scales. Though these scales can vary in color, it is unusual to find a derg whose scales are not a natural, earthy tone. Markings are also uncommon, though some dergs have spikes running down their spines. While dergs do have wings, they are extremely small and incapable of producing the lift necessary to carry a derg's bulk through the sky. In fact, their wings are so tiny that they cannot even glide with them. Sociology and Culture Derg society is one with many principles and a firm purpose: to protect the weak and undo the wicked. It was not always this way, however. Their culture was once centered around farming as opposed to valor. When they were farmers, though they were incredibly hardworking, they only provided for their families and, for the most part, kept well away from their neighbors. It wasn't until a terrible plague beset the nation of Krl that a noble derg named Palkin Duget stepped forward to unite them. Working together under Palkin, the dergs were able to find a cure for the plague. Palkin would later go on to create the code of conduct known as the Accord, which derg still hold themselves to to this day. While many dergs are still farmers, as it is easier for them to tend to crops than it is for their grk cousins, they tend to be far more genial than their ancestors were in ages past. Behavior Dergs tend to stand tall at all times; very rarely will they hunch. In fact, slouching in their society is considered a sign of disrespect, and oftentimes dergs will even hold themselves to their fullest height when they are alone. They tend to speak slowly and concisely, with simple words. Flowery speech is uncommon among them, simply because most believe it is more polite to get straight to the point in the simplest way possible and not use purple prose. Their literature also follows this pattern. Naming Similar to the names of the grks, derg names often include harsher, more guttural sounds. Unlike the grks, however, their language includes vowels. Their names also tend to be longer than those of their diminuitive cousins. Additionally, all dergs have a surname. Derg surnames are the first sound of one parent's surname combined with the last sound of another parent's surname. For example, a derg whose parents surnames were Tunak and Groken might have the surname Tunken or Gronak, depending on which the parents prefer. Examples of derg names: '''Drekin Kranter, Narko Rotnik, Altar Praktan Notable Dergs *Narko Rotnik *Palkin Duget *Lenley Torkut *Foil *Rasulen the End-Seeing Racial Traits (RPG) Dergs are a '''Medium race, incurring no benefits or penalties for their size. A derg may add +2 to either Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution on top of their starting statistics. A derg character may choose to transfer half the damage taken by an adjacent ally to themselves as an immediate action using their Uphold the Weak ability. They may use this ability a number of times per day equal to 1 plus half their level, rounded down (minimum 1). A derg may not use this ability if doing so would bring them below 0 HP. Dergs are honorbound to Speak Only Truth. When a derg character is being truthful, they gain +4 to any vocal skill or ability check. This includes, but is not limited to: Diplomacy, Perform (Oratory/Sing), Gather Information, and Concentration (when used for a spell with verbal components). When a derg character is the target of a spell or attack from an Evil or Chaotic aligned character, they may choose to use their Undo the Wicked ability to decrease the save DC by 5 (in the case of a spell) or increase their AC by 5 (in the case of an attack). This ability can be used a number of times per day equal to 2 plus half their level, rounded down (minimum 1). They cannot use this ability in conjunction with their Uphold the Weak ability. Category:Cosmottian Races Category:Starborne